


Make Love!

by LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon



Series: Make Love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon/pseuds/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon
Summary: Hacer el amor va más allá del deseo carnal, es un acto de entrega total, un momento en el que se fusionan el cuerpo y alma de los amantes...Las almas de JunMyeon y YiFan están enlazadas, pero una serie de acontecimientos en el pasado los obligó a separarse, llevándolos a  buscar en otra piel y en otros besos una forma de saciar su sed de amor.¿Lograrán su cometido o terminarán cayendo de nuevo el uno por el otro?#KrisHo #SeHo ¿#TaoRis?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Make Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157252
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Primera Parte

Salir de fiesta con los amigos era una de las mejores formas de terapia para superar una ruptura, nada era para siempre, la vida sigue, personas vienen y van a lo largo de esta y es más que evidente que por más perfecta que fuera una relación, cuando se acaba el amor de una de las partes, lo mejor es continuar cada uno por su lado y probar intentar ser felices de nuevo con otras personas, aún si en su camino a esta tenga que besar unos cuantos sapos hasta encontrar a su príncipe azul.

JunMyeon sonrió seductor al chico a su lado, quien terminaba de susurrar algo candente en su oído, los ojos de este lo miraba solo como un depredador lo hace con su presa, y eso a él le gustaba.

Nada mejor para subirle el ego que sentirse deseado, y mucho más por alguien tan apuesto y varonil. Para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibida la tensión sexual entre ese par, era más que obvio que ansiaban un poco de privacidad. La mirada traviesa del más alto se posó en los labios de Jun, todos los hombres con los que congeniaba terminaban perdidos en ese preciso punto de su rostro.

A esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus pretendientes lo imaginaran rodeando sus pollas con estos, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

—No hagas eso. -Escuchó como le susurraban al oído. Él solo sonrió con suficiencia, entendía el efecto que provocaba en los hombres cuando hacía eso, al igual que su ruidoso amigo BaekHyun.

Continuaron la velada entre bailes, roces y alcohol, JunMyeon se veía cada vez más animado, por fin estaba nuevamente en la contienda de los juegos de seducción y esa noche lo quería demostrar más que nunca.

El último vestigio de lucidez fue al sentir los labios de su compañero besándolo con desesperación, luego de eso todo fueron gemidos, jadeos y pieles desnudas y sudadas chocando entre sí, saciando con el acto sus más bajos instintos.

Sus párpados poco a poco se fueron abriendo al sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol chocar contra su piel, estaba exhausto y no era para menos después de la agitada noche que tuvo.

Se removió en su cama y se topó con el bulto de alguien conocido, la respiración pausada de quien lo acompañaba le indicó que este continuaba dormido. ¡Demonios! Esperaba despertar y que él se hubiese ido, pero no, ahora todo sería más difícil de digerir.

Por primera en meses desde su ruptura decidió dejar atrás a Wu YiFan, pero en vez de sentirse bien consigo mismo por haber sido capaz de entregarse a otro hombre, la euforia de la noche anterior antes de yacer con otro ahora era reemplazada por el dolor que le oprimía el pecho. La luz del día solo trajo consigo vergüenza... se sentía sucio por haber traicionado sus ideales respecto al sexo con amor, y su corazón continuaba desmoronándose en pedazos, nada había cambiado.

Nuevamente dio una mirada al chico a su lado, su piel era muy pálida incluso más que la suya, tan diferente a la del hombre que por todos los medios quería olvidar, pero al parecer no podría porque ahí estaba de nuevo invadiendo sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué era tan difícil sacarlo de su corazón? ¿Por qué Wu YiFan se encargó de dejarlo descompuesto para el resto de los hombres? No había forma de estar con alguien más sin evocar los momentos junto al chino.

—Buenos días... —Sintió el cálido aliento de su acompañante junto al oído. Tan absorto estaba pensando en Kris que no se fijó cuando este se despertó.

—Buenos días. —Respondió con una sonrisa ladina y un casto beso en los labios del muchacho—. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

—De maravilla, mucho más si es contigo _hyung_. —Tiró de JunMyeon hacia él y lo apoyó sobre su pecho, no le quedó de otra que recargar su cabeza sobre este.

—Eres tan dulce y paciente. Gracias por esperarme. —Jugó con sus dedos por encima de los pectorales del menor, hacía mucho no estaba así con alguien, pero por más que le gustara no era lo mismo.

—Me gustas mucho _hyung_ , esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario solo por estar junto a ti. —Esas palabras lo conmovieron, como le hubiese gustado que fuese YiFan quien se las dijera.

Pero no, no era Wu YiFan quien lo llenaba de mimos y susurraba palabras bonitas junto al oído, era el jovencito eternamente enamorado de su hyung, el pequeño Oh SeHun.

_«¿Por qué no puedo corresponder su amor?»_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mas la pregunta que lo atormentaba desde que despertó era otra, una que le daba miedo incluso pensar _«¿Por qué hacer el amor con él me dejó más vacío que antes?»._

No era como si el pequeño _Hunnie_ no fuera bueno en la cama, al contrario era fantástico, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, él no era Kris. Hacer el amor con SeHun era totalmente lo opuesto a hacerlo con YiFan. El chino llevaba consigo una fiera que enloquecía y embriagaba todos los sentidos de JunMyeon. Si no hubiera descubierto lo de su infidelidad con ese otro chino, estaba seguro que besaría el suelo por el que caminaba.

Así de jodido estaba por YiFan.

Lo ocurrido con SeHun la noche anterior fue sexo por despecho —y por no seguir dándole largas al pobre quien no tenía la culpa del revoltijo que era su corazón—, tampoco quería estar solo, era un egoísta. Lo último que supo de su ex fue que vivía en Canadá y le estaba yendo 'bien' en un proyecto relacionado a la música; y sí, seguía con aquel otro chico con quien le engañó, Huang Zitāo, si no recordaba mal el nombre del otro chino.

¿Patético Verdad? Él sufriendo y los demás felices. La vida era injusta al condenarlo a amar el recuerdo de alguien que no lo quería y le hizo tanto daño.

La vida era una mierda.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó SeHun acariciándole la barbilla y alzándola de modo que sus miradas se encontraran.

Asintió y se abrazó al cuerpo del más fornido, la noche anterior había tomado una decisión, lo intentaría con SeHun, se repetía que con el tiempo iba a llegar a amarlo y de una vez por todas Wu YiFan no sería más que un triste recuerdo de su pasado, o al menos así quería creerlo.

* * *

Su relación con SeHun marchaba bien, el chico era serio y divertido a la vez, el corazón de JunMyeon se enternecía estando junto a él, a pesar de ser más alto y parecer tan serio y distante la verdad es que _Hunnie_ era la viva representación de un niño, con ello su instinto protector se activó de tal forma que daría lo que fuera por protegerlo de todo mal, era su pequeño al que consentía con mil y un obsequios, aunque este se negara a aceptarlos.

Muchas veces sus amigos, en especial JongDae, decían que parecía más su madre que su novio, trató de restar importancia al asunto en aquella ocasión y se centró en ver la radiante sonrisa de Sehun al ver su regalo de cumpleaños, una membresía de por vida para canjear gratis _Bubble Tea_ —la bebida favorita del menor— en cualquier tienda autorizada, a él no le quedó de otra que sonreír al ver la felicidad dibujada en el apuesto rostro juvenil.

—Pareces su madre. —Volvió a murmurar su fastidioso amigo por lo bajo.

—Cállate. —Respondió sin dejar que las palabras del tonto de Jongdae le afectaran.

—¿Desde cuándo no tienen sexo? —Volvió a insistir, aunque esta vez la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de JunMyeon y fue sustituida por una línea recta.

—No te incumbe. —Dijo tratando de recomponerse de nuevo.

JongDae no pudo evitar chasquear con la lengua ante la negativa del mayor.

—Ves, con tu respuesta me acabas de dar la razón, SeHun y tú llevan más una relación fraternal que de pareja. Y déjame decirte que eso da mucho que decir.

—¿Como qué?

—Que solo estás con él para no sentirte solo y miserable por Kris. —Dijo con sorna.

—YiFan no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Sehun. —Sentenció tajante.

—Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees. —Volvió a insistir risueño— Si fuera como dices entonces ¿Por qué no tienes sexo frecuentemente con tu novio como cuando estabas con Kris? —Junmyeon se quedó en silencio por lo que JongDae se aventuró a responder por él en el mismo tono juguetón de antes—. Simple, porque no sientes nada por Sehun, tener relaciones con él es algo mecánico y superficial para ti.

_Touché_.

—Quiero a SeHun.

—Pero no de la forma que a Kris, asúmelo, a SeHun lo quieres como se puede querer a un hermano —Sonrió y saludó al cumpleañero a la vez que le susurraba a JunMyeon sus verdades—, no sientes deseo carnal por él, en cambio Wu, a ese idiota lo deseas con cada célula de tu cuerpo, no creas que no escuchaba tus conversaciones sobre sexo con MinSeok y BaekHyun. —Terminó con su característico tono burlón.

JunMyeon no pudo objetar nada contra eso, porque para su mala suerte, JongDae a pesar de que lo hacía para molestarlo, en el fondo tenía toda la razón. Hacer el amor con otro que no fuera YiFan lo hacía algo mecánico y vacío.

Esa noche no le quedaba de otra que confrontar a SeHun y hablarle con la verdad. No quería lastimarlo, solo protegerlo de todo mal e irónicamente sería él quien le rompería el corazón. Si se lo preguntaban, era el peor novio que alguien pudiese tener.

Para su sorpresa el jovencito lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, confesó que estos meses en los que compartieron esa bonita relación aprendió a amarlo más como un amigo que como pareja, por eso este no ponía objeción ante la negativa de su _hyung_ de tener intimidad, SeHun era mucho más joven e inexperto que JunMyeon en los asuntos del corazón, por lo que era normal que confundiera la admiración con amor todo ese tiempo que estuvo anhelando tener algo con el mayor. Ahora comprendía que lo amaba pero no de esa forma. Ambos se quitaron un peso de encima al aclarar sus sentimientos y Jun suspiraba aliviado de no haber roto el corazón de su dongsaeng, si lo hubiese hecho no podría perdonárselo.

* * *

—¿Adivina a quién su padre mandará a China por una semana como su representante?

SeHun rio al ver a JunMyeon tirarse en el sofá con gesto dramático y el ceño fruncido, para nadie era un secreto que odiaba que lo mandaran a tratar asuntos de su padre a esos eventos en el extranjero, el pobre prefería seguir haciendo su trabajo burocrático desde el anonimato y la comodidad que brindaba su oficina.

—Soy afortunado de no ser un rico heredero al que le acarrean las responsabilidades de su padre. —Junmyeon dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Sehun.

—De no ser por eso no te haría tantos regalos como lo hago.

—Yo no te pido nada _hyung_ , me los das porque quieres.

—Sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada, eres como mi hermano menor. —Lo abrazó y acarició los cabellos negros del más joven—. Oye, ¿Y si me acompañas? Después que salga del congreso podríamos ir a pasear por la ciudad, no quiero ir solo. Podría ser divertido, ¿Qué me dices?

—¿A qué parte de China vas? —Preguntó dudoso.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? No es como si cambiara en algo mi propuesta, irías a otro país.

SeHun hizo un puchero que arrancó una sonrisa a JunMyeon, este al ver la diversión de su _hyung_ frunció el ceño, no estaba jugando aquel era un asunto serio.

—No quiero toparme con Luhan. —Se atrevió por fin a decir medio enfurruñado.

El mayor pudo evitar reír con las ocurrencias de este, todo era porque no quería ver a ese muchacho chino que conoció durante sus vacaciones de verano. JunMyeon negó con la cabeza, de solo pensarlo era absurdo, China era un país muy grande con más de mil trecientos millones de habitantes, era prácticamente imposible que llegaran a toparse con ese tal LuHan.

—Iremos a Macao, es prácticamente imposible que ustedes se vean, pequeño tonto.

—No me quiero arriesgar _hyung_ , pero tienes razón, es muy difícil que lo veamos en Macao —El menor dio una sonrisa genuina- entonces sí te acompañaré.

* * *

SeHun nunca había estado en el gigante asiático, Macao era una ciudad increíble y diferente a la tradicional China que mostraban en los libros de texto, lo pudo notar más aún al apreciar la herencia europea que los colonos portugueses dejaron en ella. El lugar era de ensueño, ahora entendía mejor por qué la llamaban _Las Vegas_ de Asia.

La ciudad era cautivante con luces por doquier, casinos, hoteles de lujo y un largo etcétera, el trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel donde se hospedarían duró alrededor de diez minutos, JunMyeon le dijo que nada de lo que vieron hasta ahora se comparaba con el centro de la ciudad, pero ya después tendrían tiempo de visitarlo con calma. SeHun quedó anonadado, más aún al estar frente a la entrada del resort, un inmenso letrero rezaba la palabra _GALAXY_ , a la vez que veía las tres inmensas torres que lo conformaban.

—Es asombroso ¿Verdad? —SeHun asintió atónito ante tanta opulencia, en su vida creyó visitar un lugar como ese—. Te vas a divertir mucho cuando esté en las conferencias, dentro del resort hay un centro comercial, casino y otros centros de ocio, también podrás nadar en la piscina si te apetece, lo que me encanta de Macao es su clima y el otoño no es tan frío como en Corea. Después podremos pasear al centro para que conozcas más de la historia de esta hermosa ciudad.

SeHun ni siquiera habló, de verdad estaba asombrado con todo aquello, Seúl era una metrópoli moderna, pero realmente no se comparaba con aquello, si fuera por él recorrería todo el lugar, mejor dicho lo haría en su tiempo de ocio mientras esperaba a su _hyung_.

Llegaron hasta una de las torres donde quedaba su hotel, un botones con placa del _Ritz-Carlton_ se hizo cargo del equipaje y JunMyeon se encargó de hacer el _Check In_ de sus respectivas habitaciones.

El mayor se despidió de SeHun antes de tomar el ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el piso de su suite, lamentablemente no pudo conseguir una para el chico en el mismo de él porque todas estaban reservadas por los representantes que asistirían al congreso y una que otra celebridad que se hospedaba allí.

Al llegar a su habitación dejó que el botones acomodara su equipaje y lo despidió de forma amable. Ya estando solo JunMyeon se permitió soltar un suspiro, hacía mucho no pisaba China, la última vez fue junto a YiFan.

Alejó al chino de sus pensamientos, llevaba tiempo sin traer el recuerdo de Kris a su presente, no iba a dejarlo invadir su mente de nuevo, no señor. Esa noche tenía que descansar para levantarse muy temprano.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, ¡Dios! Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, con suerte lograría dormir algo. La próxima vez le pediría a BaekHyun que haga la reservación de su vuelo en vez de su secretaria, si la mujer le hubiese conseguido los asientos en el de la tarde estaría fresco y recargado para el ajetreado día que le esperaba. A veces sus amigos eran más eficientes que la despistada de Yeri, sonrió al recordar a la muchacha, si no fuera tan desordenada habría encontrado el _sticker_ que ella misma se puso en el escritorio para recordar hacer la reservación.

Se puso cómodo, cepilló sus dientes y se acostó a dormir, pondría la alarma a las siete para no pasarse la hora, la conferencia empezaba a las nueve, así tendría tiempo de arreglarse y estar presentable, seguro se encontraría con varios conocidos y lo que mejor podía hacer era dar una buena imagen después de tanto tiempo sin verlos.

* * *

A la mierda el congreso, a la mierda la empresa y a la mierda su padre, no volvería a pisar ese maldito país nunca más en lo que le restaba de vida. Ahora comprendía mejor que nadie la preocupación de SeHun de encontrarse con alguien indeseado, y sí, JunMyeon fue el primero en pensar que los temores del menor eran absurdos, pero ahora que era él quien estaba en dicha situación ya no lo creía tan descabellado.

Maldito y mil veces maldito seas Wu YiFan, de tantas personas en el mundo con las que se podía encontrar en Macao, tuvo que ser precisamente el dueño de sus miserias.

Entró a su habitación hecho una furia dispuesto a recoger su equipaje y largarse de ese lugar. Él y Kris no podían estar en una misma ciudad, no claro que no, JunMyeon solo estaría bien consigo mismo cuando un océano más grande que el mismísimo Atlántico los separara. ¿Que hacía allí? Bueno, sí, se supone que es chino, pero ¿No podía estar en otro lugar de China que no fuera precisamente Macao?

Más absurdo aún que asistiera al mismo congreso que él, ¿Qué tenía que ver Wu YiFan con conferencias sobre sellos discográficos y la implementación de nuevos parámetros en la venta y distribución de música en el mercado global? Nada, Kris no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Se tiró en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? Necesitaba hablar con su padre inmediatamente.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó antes de que lograra su cometido, la recepcionista le dijo que tenía una llamada en espera desde Seúl, ya imaginaba de quién era. Aceptó sin más y enseguida escuchó el característico tono que indicaba la conexión con esta.

Habló con su padre y mencionó de forma superficial su encuentro con Wu, este no se notó muy sorprendido pero como suponía este comenzó a lanzar improperios contra el infeliz que anuló su contrato con la productora de los Kim por medio de una demanda y rompió el corazón del primogénito de estos —claro que esto último sus padres no lo sabían, JunMyeon podía ser abiertamente homosexual con su círculo de amigos, pero técnicamente él aún seguía en el armario—. Ya para finalizar su padre prácticamente le ordenó que se mantuviera firme y no se dejara amilanar por la sabandija de Wu, así que no le quedó de otra que tragarse su amargura.

Ese día se disculpó con SeHun por no salir, el pobre no merecía aquel desplante pero sinceramente JunMyeon no estaba de ánimos para ello, ya luego lo compensaría.

* * *

El congreso continuó con normalidad, trataba de evitar todo contacto con Wu, aunque no fue sencillo, durante toda la maldita conferencia sintió en más de una ocasión su mirada posarse encima de él. _«Imbécil»,_ decía para sus adentros cada vez que lo atrapaba mirándolo con tanta intensidad que le hacía erizar la piel. Se reprendía mentalmente cada vez que esto sucedía, no era justo que después de más de un año sin verse su cuerpo siguiera reaccionando de esa forma a la presencia del chino.

Salió a almorzar con varios colegas de la industria, al llegar al restaurante del hotel se permitió charlar sobre los acontecimientos dentro del medio, cotilleos y todas esas nimiedades que a JunMyeon realmente no le importaban, o así fue hasta que Choi SiWon sacó a relucir la presencia de Wu YiFan en ese lugar.

Se removió incómodo al escuchar el nombre del chino, para ninguno de los presentes era un secreto que el tema no era de su agrado, fue precisamente la empresa que representaba la que recibió la demanda impuesta en los tribunales coreanos por el susodicho.

—Sé que el tema no es tu favorito, pero imagino que sientes curiosidad de saber qué hace él aquí. -Sonrió SiWon, volviendo a dirigirse al resto-. Según mi secretaria la ex estrella de _KJS Media_ está probando suerte en el negocio discográfico y tiene una alianza con una importante productora americana. Me informé por mi cuenta y en efecto, pude corroborarlo. Wu YiFan tiene como proyecto una disquera independiente que se centra en producir artistas de _Hip-Hop_ en dicho país, pero no cualquier artista, mis contactos me dijeron que Wu busca dar a conocer a cantantes del género de origen asiático, es un proyecto ambicioso si me lo preguntan y también un tanto complejo, ya saben por eso del estigma que tienen los americanos con todo lo referente a Asia.

Todos concordaron con SiWon, era algo muy arriesgado, por su parte JunMyeon solo se quedó en silencio, no creía conveniente opinar nada al respecto, algo le decía que su padre estaba al tanto de eso, por eso no le pareció extraño que lo haya mandado en su lugar y que no se mostrara sorprendido cuando mencionó al chino en su conversación telefónica.

Kim Jung Suk sabía que el más colérico con la demanda de Kris fue él, y si lo mandó al congreso fue simple y llanamente porque estaba seguro que su hijo en cualquier momento se encontraría a solas con el chino y le descargaría toda su rabia.

Lo que el viejo Kim no sabía era el motivo sentimental detrás de aquella ira que lo consumía estando cerca de YiFan.

—Permiso, tengo que ir al baño. —Se levantó y caminó rumbo a los sanitarios, necesitaba un respiro, se sentía agobiado.

Agradeció a todos los dioses que estuvieran vacíos, sería de mal gusto que alguien lo viera al borde de las lágrimas. Abrió el grifo de agua y se lavó el rostro, no sabía si lloraba de rabia por saber cómo lo había utilizado y ahora sacaba provecho del dinero que le sacó a la empresa de su familia o porque su estúpido corazón nuevamente lo traicionaba y caía ante la sola presencia de YiFan.

Escuchó como alguien entraba y se apresuró a terminar de secarse, al posar la vista en el espejo deseó que se lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante. Su mala suerte no podía ser peor.

Lo vio recargarse en la puerta y cruzarse de brazos mientras lanzaba una mirada penetrante en su dirección, Junmyeon fingió indiferencia aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Terminó su tarea y se dirigió hasta la salida esperando que el recién llegado se apartara y lo dejara salir.

—¿Sabes lo patético que te ves tratando de ignorarme fracasando en el intento? —Soltó de repente YiFan sin intención de hacerse a un lado. JunMyeon rodó los ojos ante la osadía de este.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? Es más patético que me sigas hasta aquí para acorralarme cuando tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Nuestros asuntos quedaron olvidados en el pasado, justo en el momento que nos demandaste.

—La demanda nada tenía que ver con lo nuestro _Suho_. —El más bajo se estremeció, hacía mucho nadie lo llamaba por aquel apodo.

—¿No? Yo creo que sí, al ir en contra de los intereses de mi familia lo hacías directamente contra mí. No es como si la sangre se pudiera cambiar. —Respondió en tono sarcástico.

—Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar _Suho_.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así, me asquea, me enferma que lo hagas, me hace recordar cosas que quiero dejar enterradas en el pasado. —Dijo con unos decibeles más de lo normal

—Todavía te duele. —YiFan hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. No fue mi intención lastimarte, sabes que mi contrato con la empresa nada tenía que ver con lo nuestro, pero no dejaste que me explicara y tomaste partido por el negocio familiar.

—No vengas a hacerte la víctima ahora —Resopló exasperado—, sabías muy bien que cualquier cosa con la que no estuvieras de acuerdo podías comunicármelo y yo como el idiota enamorado que fui correría a arreglarlo. Lo nuestro no terminó por un malentendido y tú mejor que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿O ya olvidaste que me engañaste con el tal ZiTāo?

Kris se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Junmyeon, ¿De qué engaño estaba hablando? Él y Zitāo sí tuvieron algo pero fue mucho después de que terminara su relación, cuando ya estaba instalado en Estados Unidos.

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, nunca te engañé mientras estuvimos juntos. —Se defendió.

Junmyeon rio con sorna y aplaudió con gesto de burla la magistral actuación digna de un Oscar que creía YiFan hacía.

—No vengas a hacerte el desentendido, mejor dicho, no mientas, lo sé todo, aunque me doliera descubrir tus planes con ese otro chico sirvió para que me quitara la venda de los ojos, tú solo me usaste para tu beneficio Wu, ya cuando dejé de servirte me hiciste a un lado como supongo haces con todo la que te estorba. —Escupió con rabia.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? Dices y dices cosas que ni siquiera yo mismo sé. ¿Quién diablos te metió esas patrañas en la cabeza?

—Ahora dices que son mentiras, todos tenían razón eres un oportunista, nunca debí caer presa de tu engaño, pero no más Wu, no voy a permitir que quieras verme la cara otra vez, el JunMyeon idiota que creía en ti murió el mismo día que supo de esa demanda y descubrió quién eras realmente.

Kris se acercó a él y lo acorraló hasta encerrarlo en uno de los cubículos, su mirada oscura se posó sobre el más bajo, este no pensaba intimidarse ante el chino, así que lo miró desafiante. No iba a caer en su juego.

Escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse y el corazón de JunMyeon se aceleró al escuchar las voces de Choi SiWon y Lee DongHae, al parecer los hombres se preocuparon por su larga ausencia y decidieron ir a buscarlo ¿Qué pensarían si lo encontraban en aquella situación tan comprometedora con Wu? No es como si hicieran algo malo, pero de ser vistos así no tendrían que ser unos genios para intuir que aquello era una confrontación entre amantes.

No, JunMyeon se negaba a que su reputación quedara en entredicho por culpa del troglodita que lo mantenía pegado a la pared.

YiFan notó su miedo a ser descubierto porque el idiota sonrió de medio lado y acercó el rostro al suyo, Jun quería gritarle, golpearlo y alejarlo todo lo posible, no quería respirar su mismo aire, pero para su desdicha no podía hacer nada más que aguantarse, sus colegas seguían afuera.

Vio las intenciones de Kris en cuanto rozó los labios con los suyos, una corriente eléctrica atravesó la espina dorsal del más bajo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó hacer a un lado el rostro, pero el chino fue más rápido y selló sus labios con un beso tosco del que trató de zafarse, pero Kris lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó más a él. JunMyeon sabía que no podía hacer demasiado ruido, aún escuchaba las voces del otro lado de la puerta, sus manos se volvieron dos puños sobre el pecho de Yifan, poco a poco fue aceptando el contacto entre ambos y correspondió al beso, el más alto se aventuró a abrir un poco los labios y jugar con su lengua pidiéndole acceso a su cavidad, no tardó en dejar de resistirse, los besos del Kris tenían ese no sé qué que los hacía tan adictivos.

Sus lenguas al fin se encontraron y comenzaron una lucha sin tregua de quién tomaba más del otro, a Suho ya no le importaba si alguien los escuchaba, solo quería saciarse de aquel chino que lo hacía perder la noción de la realidad. Se separaron cuando necesitaron aire para sus pulmones, sus pechos subían y bajaban frenéticos al ritmo de sus respiraciones y el latir desbocado de sus corazones, después de eso fue como transportarse a otra dimensión , una donde el mundo exterior salía sobrando, solo eran ellos dos y sus sentimientos.

YiFan volvió a tomar el rostro de JunMyeon entre sus manos y nuevamente lo besó, solo que esta vez se dedicó a hacerlo suave y sin prisas, sin perder la oportunidad de morder un poco su labio inferior arrancando a Suho un leve gemido que gustoso el mayor bebió de él.

Suho se sentía en un estado de ligereza y plenitud ¡Dios! Era tan bueno sentirse así después de mucho tiempo, sus manos no tardaron en rodear el cuello de Kris profundizando más la unión entre sus labios, ansiando más. El más alto le acarició la espalda, trazando con sus manos un camino a lo largo de su espinazo mandando un corrientazo directo a su ingle. Las traviesas manos continuaron su recorrido hasta en inicio de sus caderas.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Suho al sentir una de ellas por encima de su glúteo y eso fue suficiente para que JunMyeon reaccionara, se alejara y fuera consciente de la estupidez que estaba haciendo. No se escuchaba nada en el exterior —tampoco era como si hubiese estado pendiente del momento en que sus colegas se fueron-, se tocó los labios y sintió lo hinchados que quedaron luego de aquel arrebato. Cerró los ojos evitando el contacto con los de Kris y suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar de nuevo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. -Dijo serio y con el ceño fruncido para que YiFan entendiera que no estaba jugando-. Esto ha sido un error, no debe volver a pasar. Hagamos como si nunca ocurrió.

Quiso salir pero YiFan volvió a atraerlo hacia él, JunMyeon a pesar de volver a la realidad no opuso mayor resistencia y se dejó rodear con los largos brazos del más alto. Olía tan bien.

—No mientas, no lo hagas por favor. —Suplicó dejando un beso en la frente del coreano. Este se removió tratando de zafarse sin éxito, Kris era más fuerte que él.

—No lo hagas más difícil, no nos hagas más daño. —Susurró casi inaudible sobre el cuello de YiFan.

—Solo te voy a dejar en paz si me permites aclarar todo. No puedo permitir que sigas creyendo algo que no es verdad. Por lo menos dame esa oportunidad.

JunMyeon se sentía aturdido, por un lado estaba todo lo que sabía de YiFan sobre su traición y por otro estaba el propio Kris quien le imploraba una oportunidad para limpiar su nombre de las acusaciones que según él eran falsas.

Y Suho era débil, demasiado a su parecer, quiso atribuir su docilidad al efecto dopante de los labios de Kris sobre él, así que terminó asintiendo con la cabeza gacha intentando ocultar las lágrimas y el bochorno que por más que trató no pudo contener.

—¿En qué hotel te estás quedando? Iré esta noche para que podamos hablar con más privacidad. —Murmuró YiFan junto a su pelo.

—En el _Ritz-Carlton_ , me estoy quedando en la Premier Suite, por favor ve después de las diez voy a estar fuera toda la tarde después que salgamos de la conferencia. —Dijo con voz ahogada.

—Ahí estaré. Ahora por favor no llores. —Se alejó de él, tomó el sonrojado rostro entre sus manos y con sus dos pulgares limpió cuidadosamente el rastro de lágrimas sobre las mejillas de JunMyeon-. Arréglate y sal, tus amigos deben estar preocupados por ti. —Suho asintió aún sin poder decir nada más. Antes de salir YiFan lo abrazó y le dejó un casto beso sobre los labios.

Ya estando solo por fin soltó todo el llanto que estaba conteniendo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no pudo comportarse como un patán? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué parecía que su corazón iba a estallar solo con la idea de escuchar la explicación de YiFan? En el fondo JunMyeon tenía la leve esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido, él aún era capaz de creer ciegamente en Kris, por más que se obligó a odiarlo, no podía negar sus propios sentimientos.

Salió y pudo constatar frente al espejo que lo de hace minutos no fue un sueño, sus labios rojos e hinchados como una fresa eran el recordatorio perfecto que aún después de tanto tiempo su amor por YiFan seguía intacto y hasta más fuerte que nunca. Lo que fuera que iba a decir tarde o temprano terminaría creyéndole, Suho se conocía muy bien.

Se sonrió a sí mismo al recordar el mote por el que Kris lo llamaba.


	2. Segunda Parte

Al final no regresó a la conferencia, se disculpó con SiWon y DongHae diciendo que tuvo que atender asuntos de trabajo que requerían de él con urgencia y por eso se fue sin avisar.

Aprovechó todo lo que le quedaba de tarde para salir con SeHun, fueron al centro de Macao, todavía el más joven no podía creer que hasta hace unos pocos años aquella ciudad no pertenecía a China. Otra cosa que llamó su atención fue lo viva que se mantenía la lengua portuguesa entre la población, si no entendía el mandarín, el portugués mucho menos. Por suerte Junmyeon dominaba los dos idiomas y se dedicó a traducir todo lo que generaba duda en su Dongsaeng durante todo el recorrido.

Llegaron al hotel exhaustos, a pesar de no creer que su humor mejoraría con el paseo sorpresivamente fue así, anímicamente se sentía mucho mejor. Ambos se despidieron cuando iban camino a sus respectivas habitaciones, esperando el día de mañana para seguir recorriendo Macao.

Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran el corpulento cuerpo de Kris entró en él con cara de pocos amigos, JunMyeon no le dio importancia y marcó en el tablero el número del piso donde quedaba su habitación, el trayecto fue en absoluto silencio. Cuando salieron al pasillo YiFan lo detuvo un momento y lo atrajo hacia él. Suho le hizo una señal de que esperara a que estuvieran en la habitación, sería imprudente que alguien los viera de ese modo, más ahí donde sabía se hospedaban varios conocidos.

Finalmente dentro de la habitación apenas Jun cerró la puerta YiFan se abalanzó sobre su pequeño cuerpo y lo aprisionó entre la superficie de madera y sus grandes brazos.

—¿Qué hace el idiota de SeHun aquí? —Preguntó con voz ronca y un ligero tono de furia. JunMyeon sonrió.

—Nada que te incumba. —Respondió sin más, no le debía ninguna explicación, o eso era lo que creía—. Ahora podrías apartarte y dejar que me relaje, tuve un día agotador.

—No quieras hacerme a un lado, la presencia del mocoso ese sí es de mi incumbencia porque me perteneces Suho, no voy a permitir que alguien más quiera tomar lo que es mío.

JunMyeon rodó los ojos ante el disparate de YiFan, estaba comportándose como un imbécil, como si realmente ellos todavía tuvieran algo. Y aunque trató de hacer a un lado el pensamiento sobre los celos del alto, no pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Primero, no, no te interesa saber qué hace SeHun aquí, segundo soy una persona libre e independiente, la esclavitud se abolió hace siglos por lo tanto no soy de tu propiedad, y por último, lo nuestro se acabó hace más de un año Kris, no te debo explicación de ningún tipo.

El aludido le dio una sonrisa socarrona que JunMyeon realmente no entendió, o así fue hasta que YiFan aclaró su duda.

—Volviste a llamarme Kris. —Dijo con simpleza, Jun no pudo evitar resoplar exasperado, a veces podía ser muy infantil—. Ya no soy el indeseable señor Wu.

—Fue un lapsus mental, no es como si pensara en ti de esa forma. —Trató de defenderse, pero fracasando de todos modos. Kris continuaba sonriendo como si eso significara un avance en el camino hacia su perdón.

YiFan por fin se alejó y permitió que JunMyeon se desplazara libremente por la habitación, pero nunca sin quitar la mirada del más este último, quien trató de relajarse, no era conveniente que se dejara llevar por ese remolino de emociones que de un momento a otro se podrían apoderar de su razonamiento. Tomó un vaso del mini bar y agregó un poco de whisky en él, no era de beber ese tipo de cosas, pero necesitaba algo fuerte para la ocasión, o eso fue lo que se dijo antes de tomar todo el contenido de un solo trago.

Fue prácticamente imposible no fruncir el rostro en una mueca de desagrado al sentir el caliente líquido ambarino descender por su garganta, sin duda estaba más que listo para lo que viniera.

—Bien, puedes tomar asiento y empezar a hablar para hacer esto lo más breve posible. —Sugirió volviendo a aquel tono glacial de antes.

YiFan hizo caso a la petición sin despegar el contacto visual de JunMyeon, se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás que adornaban la sala de estar, se aflojó la corbata y desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la camisa, a diferencia de Suho que vestía de manera informal YiFan aún llevaba el mismo traje de la conferencia.

—No he tenido tiempo de volver a mi habitación. —Respondió la pregunta tácita en los ojos del más bajo al verlo deshacerse también del saco y remangarse las mangas de la camisa.

—Cuando te dije que te pusieras cómodo no creí que lo tomarías de forma tan literal. —Resopló con fastidio. Kris rio.

—No es como si fuera algo nuevo para ti. Antes incluso te gustaba desnudarme con tus propias manos.

—Creo que estás perdiendo demasiado tiempo. —Masculló por lo bajo apartando la mirada y tratando de ocultar ese sonrojo que quemaba en sus mejillas.

Ya recompuesto del comentario JunMyeon caminó y se sentó en el otro sofá, lo suficientemente lejos de YiFan y sus manos largas.

—Antes de comenzar quiero que seas claro y me digas quién fue la persona que te dijo todo eso sobre mí.

—YiFan eso realmente ya no importa.

—Si importa —Lo interrumpió Kris—, importa y mucho porque esa persona dijo cosas que no son ciertas y te puso en mi contra impidiendo que yo me pudiera defender.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso? —JunMyeon no quería decir quién fue la persona que le habló sobre los planes de Kris y su infidelidad, conociendo al chino no perdería la oportunidad para ir hasta esta y partirle la cara.

—Lo haré hasta conseguir la identidad de ese farsante. Ahora lo importante es que sepas realmente lo que pasó.

A continuación YiFan relató todo lo sucedido para que este terminara demandando a KJS Media. Al parecer Kim Jung Suk el padre de JunMyeon unos meses antes de la demanda comenzó a meter trabas en el desempeño de su carrera musical, nunca estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que Kris componía para su nuevo álbum, tampoco daba una fecha para el lanzamiento de este, llevaba meses trabajando en ello y Suho lo sabía, incluso participó en la letra de algunas canciones, pero el proyecto continuaba en las gavetas de la productora, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando una de las piezas de su autoría fue cedida a uno de los grupos de la empresa, haciendo varias modificaciones para ajustarla al estilo de los idol. Pero lo que terminó de desatar la furia de YiFan fue el cinismo con el que Kim Jung Suk le dijo que la fecha que después de tanto habían programado para su álbum había sido cancelada. Kris enseguida contraatacó buscando una razón para ello y la tuvo, según Kim él como artista no generaba el tipo de ganancias necesarias para producir su álbum como lo hacían los grupos que actualmente acaparaban todo el mercado musical.

Kris amenazó con demandar porque eso era una vil mentira, el viejo zorro lo retó diciéndole que allí lo esperaba con todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, no tenía miedo de un artista de cuarta como Kris Wu.

JunMyeon lo miraba atónito, nada de lo que acababa de decir concordaba con lo que le había informado su padre. Según este YiFan había demandado porque exigía más regalías de la venta de sus álbumes y cosas que en ese momento la empresa no estaba en condiciones de dar.

—Ves, nada de lo que supuestamente sabías es cierto. He allí el motivo por el que fui contra Kim Jung Suk, se estaba cometiendo una injusticia, por eso el tribunal falló a mi favor y tuvieron que darme una indemnización por daños y perjuicios asociados al incumplimiento de contrato y delitos contra la propiedad intelectual. Robaron mis canciones, Suho. No estaba en el contrato apropiarse de mis canciones. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? No lo sabía, solo quise hacer justicia y lo conseguí, aunque el precio que tuve que pagar fue perderte sin darme tiempo de explicarme. —Kris hizo una pausa antes de continuar —, fue entonces cuando entendí por qué había ganado tan fácil. —Susurró más para sí.

—Esto no puede ser. —Continuaba JunMyeon procesando la nueva información, se dejó cegar por la rabia y decidió no tomar partido en ello por la relación clandestina que hubo entre ellos—. ¿Por qué mi padre hizo esto? No había necesidad para ello. Algo no encaja en todo esto YiFan, mi padre nunca haría algo como lo que acabas de decir sin un motivo de peso.

Kris suspiró pesadamente, Jun enseguida comprendió que en efecto lo había.

—¿Cuál fue esa ofensa tan grande que le hiciste a mi padre para que se fuera en tu contra de esa forma tan despiadada? —Preguntó desesperado por una respuesta.

YiFan jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos, apartando la mirada de JunMyeon, temiendo que este llegara a la conclusión más obvia.

—Tú. —Dijo finalmente—. En su momento no supe cómo, pero tu padre se enteró de lo nuestro. La mayor ofensa que este 'maldito chino' le hizo a Kim Jung Suk fue "Volver a su único hijo un 'maricón' y llevar la desgracia y deshonra a su familia." —Citó textualmente las palabras del más viejo, recordando aquella ocasión en la que cruzaron palabras afuera del juzgado antes del veredicto final—, Esa fue la razón por la que se dedicó a destruirme.

JunMyeon se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó eso, no, su padre no sabía nada sobre su orientación sexual, YiFan estaba mintiendo. Sí, debía ser eso. El más alto se puso de pie y lo sostuvo por los hombros para que se tranquilizara, inconscientemente este había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro.

Suho levantó la vista hacia YiFan buscando una respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, este solo se limitó a abrazarlo, y pegarlo con fuerza a su pecho a la vez que le acariciaba los negros cabellos de su amado. JunMyeon enterró el rostro sobre el amplio pecho de Kris y se permitió llorar. Ya no había dudas, después de escuchar al chino aceptó que su padre sería capaz de eso y más al saber su verdad, pero aún no entendía varias cosas y necesitaba aclararlas.

Después de explotar por todos los sentimientos que llevaba reprimidos durante todo ese tiempo, se permitió volver al hilo de la conversación.

—¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Por qué hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada? —Preguntó al borde de la desesperación.

—La persona que se lo dijo es alguien cercana a ti, sabía de nuestra relación y por celos fue con tu padre con la intención de separarnos.

JunMyeon quedó en silencio pensando en ese sujeto que lo traicionó. Su corazón palpitó despavorido al intuir la respuesta, encajaba a la perfección con el perfil de un hombre celoso que a toda costa lo quería a su lado.

—Acaso SeHun... —Cerró los ojos con pesar, no pudo terminar la frase, se negaba a creer que el muchacho que amaba como a un hermano fuera capaz de tanto.

—No, no —Se apuró a decir Kris—, admito que Sehun es un idiota y siempre estuvo detrás de ti, pero con todo y eso el mocoso no es un traidor. La persona que fue con tu padre fue nuestro otro 'amigo', el imbécil de YiXing.

¿YiXing? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Zhang Yixing fue la persona que le contó a su padre sobre su homosexualidad y relación con Wu YiFan?

Quiso negarlo hasta que los engranajes hicieron clic en su cabeza y miró a Kris con sorpresa.

—YiXing fue quien me contó lo de ZiTāo y tus supuestos planes. —Dijo de forma atropellada.

—Maldito infeliz. Y tú preferiste creerle a él que a mí. —Respondió indignado.

—YiXing era tu mejor amigo. Creí que le habías confiado tus planes y la culpa no lo dejó seguir guardando tu secreto. Además con todo lo que me había dicho mi padre... me cegué YiFan, me llené de rabia y no quise saber más de ti. —JunMyeon cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, fue un completo idiota al dejarse manipular por todos a su alrededor—. Espera —Dijo como recordando algo—, ¿Por qué Xing hizo algo como eso?

—¿En serio Suho? A veces pareces demasiado inocente, es obvio que está o estaba enamorado de ti. ¿O es que después no se prestó para ser tu paño de lágrimas y tu soporte? —Jun asintió.

—Lo hizo, pero yo nunca le vi como algo más que un amigo, en su lugar me refugié en SeHun, él me dio todo su apoyo y comprensión cuando creí que estaba perdido.

Kris resopló algo molesto.

—¿Por eso está aquí contigo? —Preguntó con sequedad, JunMyeon no captó a qué se debía su repentino mal humor hasta que recordó a su dongsaeng.

—Si te soy sincero entre SeHun y yo sí sucedió algo, puedo decir que fue serio en su momento, ahora entre nosotros solo hay una bonita amistad que es más fraternal que otra cosa. Y si está aquí conmigo es porque no quise venir solo, sabes como soy con esto de los viajes.

YiFan se relajó un poco después de escuchar a JunMyeon, pero todavía había una duda que lo volvería loco si no la aclaraban.

—¿Te entregaste a él? —No pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza al preguntar eso, Suho era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera el tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero aquello no significaba que no sintiera celos de solo imaginarlo.

—Tú estuviste con ZiTāo, fuera antes o después de lo nuestro, sucedió. Lo mismo que con SeHun.

—Te juro que lo de Tao fue mucho después de lo nuestro. Nunca te engañé Junmyeonnie, no te mentiré, sí lo conocía desde antes pero porque me ayudó con lo de la demanda, no por ser mi amante.

Suho posó una mano sobre la mejilla de YiFan, este se permitió sentir la calidez del contacto ajeno, movió el rostro y repartió besos sobre la palma ajena.

—Te creo, más ahora que todo tiene sentido. En este momento puedo comprender tantas cosas, incluso que mi padre tomara sin importancia el hecho de perder tanto dinero en tu indemnización. Fue un precio que tuvo que pagar a cambio de separarnos y evitar comprometer el nombre de su familia en un escándalo homosexual. Cada vez me sorprendo menos de las acciones de mi padre, pero YiXing, él fue la peor decepción de todas. Me mintió sabiendo que con eso terminaría de destrozarme. Esto es algo que nunca le voy a perdonar.

YiFan lo volvió a abrazar.

—No tiene caso seguir guardando rencores, YiXing traicionó mi amistad y aún así lo perdoné, creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo, a fin de cuentas por amor somos capaces de todo, incluso si con ello hacemos algo deshonesto.

—¿Por qué eres condescendiente con él? Nos hizo mucho daño. —Preguntó sin entender la forma de actuar de YiFan.

Kris sonrió de forma triste, la verdad era que se sentía en deuda con su amigo, en el fondo YiXing tenía todo el derecho de querer joderle la vida, el primero en mostrar sentimientos románticos hacia JunMyeon fue este, YiFan conocía al hijo del dueño de KJS Media solo de vista, nunca en su vida había tratado con él y creyó que nunca lo haría, en cambio Xing

sí, el despistado chico trabajaba día y noche con Suho llevando las finanzas de la compañía. Trabajaban codo a codo y precisamente su tonto amigo fue quien terminó hablándole de él.

Hasta el momento Kris no había mostrado ningún tipo de interés romántico por nadie de su mismo sexo, sabía que Lay —Mote cariñoso que le daban sus más cercanos— era bisexual, por lo que no le pareció extraño que comenzara a tener un enamoramiento por su compañero.

Fueron tantas las pláticas donde salió a relucir el nombre del más bajo que fue prácticamente imposible para YiFan no comenzar a sentirse extraño respecto a este. Muchas veces se recriminó por andar creando historias en su cabeza en las que se topaba con JunMyeon e iniciaban conversaciones banales como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Atribuía tal hecho a las cosas tan maravillosas que YiXing decía constantemente de él.

Luego esos pensamientos tomaron un rumbo que no esperaba luego de que casualmente fue hasta el lugar de trabajo de Lay a buscarlo, este no estaba pero sí su compañero.

Fue inevitable hablarle, y en efecto comprobó que todo lo que decía YiXing sobre él era verdad, incluso las descripciones de su amigo se quedaban cortas. Kim JunMyeon era la persona más increíble que conoció en su vida, su personalidad tan amable, su bondad, su humildad, a pesar de prácticamente ser el dueño de aquella empresa este no se creía superior a nadie, trataba a todos como iguales, sin contar que era una criatura sumamente hermosa para ser un hombre.

No, no era como si tuviera algún rasgo femenino —a excepción de sus labios que según Kris eran muy bonitos—, solo que para ser un hombre de veintiséis años era muy guapo de una forma que evocaba en YiFan la imagen de los querubines.

Mas hubo algo en específico que confundió más a Kris e hizo que sus pensamientos se volvieran un completo caos, y fue esa sonrisa que Suho le regaló al despedirse.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a visitar el departamento administrativo con más frecuencia de la que debía, YiXing al notar esto no tardó en lanzar la puya a su amigo. YiFan no le daba importancia a los comentarios de su compatriota, siempre se excusaba tras su sabida heterosexualidad.

Lay se confió de esto, los años que llevaba conociéndolo siempre fue muy popular entre las chicas e incluso llegó a conocer a varias de sus conquistas, si YiFan decía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, a él no le quedaba más que confiar en la palabra de su amigo.

Kris continuaba negándose que aquello que sentía por JunMyeon era atracción, lo único que creía que le sucedía era que el más joven le resultaba agradable, o así fue hasta que este lo encaró y preguntó directamente el por qué de su acercamiento.

Más sorprendido quedó al escuchar la confesión de este al decirle que era gay y él realmente le gustaba. YiFan no supo qué responder al momento, aunque le fue imposible ignorar el palpito acelerado de su corazón con solo la idea de tener el afecto de Kim JunMyeon.

Suho aprendió a leerlo bien porque sonrió al ver el brillo esperanzador en los ojos de Kris.

Sin previo aviso el más bajo posó sus labios sobre los de YiFan, quien no pudo evitar quedar perplejo ante su osadía. JunMyeon podía parecer una persona risueña, tranquila e incluso tímida en algunas circunstancias, pero algo que Kris aprendió el tiempo que llevaba tratándolo fue a no juzgar un libro por su portada, Suho era alguien decidido y cuando se proponía algo luchaba por ello y justo entonces era él su objetivo.

«No tienes que decir nada, no ahora». Fueron las palabras de JunMyeon después de ese primer beso. Los labios de Kris cosquilleaban, era la primera vez que besaba a otro hombre y por raro que le pareciera le gustó.

Suho lo miraba con aquella pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y Kris no pudo evitar enfocar la vista en esos labios que tentaban a ser probados de nuevo. Siguió el insano impulso que crecía dentro de él, tomó el delicado rostro de JunMyeon entre sus manos y esta vez fue él quien se deleitó recorriendo la suavidad de la boca ajena, aventurándose a explorar con parsimonia cada rincón de esta y disfrutar del dulce néctar de sus labios.

Ese fue el momento en que inició todo entre ellos, desde tener citas, pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, quedarse en casa del otro holgazaneando o haciendo el amor, luego vinieron las salidas entre amigos, la integración de Kris al círculo íntimo de JunMyeon, etc. Fue inevitable que Zhang YiXing no se enterara de la relación que a simple vista se veía iba viento en popa.

Lay se sintió traicionado, primero fue difícil para él aceptar que su mejor amigo le robara al amor de su vida, luego al ver la felicidad de Suho junto a este simplemente no pudo seguir guardando rencor a YiFan, o así les hizo creer hasta que su rabia y despecho pudo más y los traicionó.

—Lay es un buen chico, se equivocó y lo pagó, perdió la confianza que le teníamos.

—¿Sería esa la razón de su renuncia? —Preguntó Suho ahora más sereno.

—¿Renuncia? ¿Es que Xing no sigue trabajando contigo? —JunMyeon negó con la cabeza.

—Unos tres meses después de tu partida introdujo su carta de renuncia sin decir nada a nadie y regresó a China. Solo hemos mantenido contacto vía telefónica. Fue así como me enteré que vivías en Canadá con ZiTāo.

—Soy mitad canadiense mas no me fui a vivir a Canadá. —Respondió Kris como si aquello que decía era un completo disparate.

—¿Ah no? Pero si incluso YiXing luego me envió una dirección donde supuestamente vivías, solo por si quería comprobar por mi cuenta la información que me entregó.

—Mintió, y por lo que veo pudo más tu orgullo que ni siquiera intentaste corroborar nada, si lo hubieras hecho las mentiras de Lay habrían caído enseguida.

JunMyeon se quedó en silencio, tenía razón era muy cabezota, pero lo que no terminaba de entender era la razón por la que YiXing continuó con aquella farsa, ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Kris al ver a Jun tan absorto en sus propias cavilaciones.

—Todo fue obra de mi padre, recuerdo cuando fui a preguntarle la razón por la que YiXing se fue, solo dijo que fue decisión de él porque tenía otras propuestas en China, pero conociéndolo seguro se dio cuenta del interés romántico de Lay por mí, no se deshizo de ti como para cargar con otro problema similar. Seguro lo amenazó con algo para que se marchara.

—Tal vez revelándote la verdad a ti. —Dijo YiFan entendiendo a dónde quería llegar.

—YiXing sabía que perdería mi amistad si me enteraba que fue él quien me traicionó. Sería capaz de lo que fuera que le ordenara Kim Jung Suk con tal de no sufrir tal consecuencia. —JunMyeon sonrió con incredulidad, al final todos habían sido peones mientras el rey movía las piezas a su antojo.

No perdonaba lo que hizo Lay, pero ahora veía todo con más claridad y sentía compasión por él, estar bajo amenaza por Jung Suk no tuvo que ser fácil, el muchacho estaba contra la espada y la pared, su padre solo lo utilizó y desechó justo en el momento que lo creyó oportuno.

—Tengo que enfrentar a mi padre. —Dijo JunMyeon con decisión—. No dejaré que siga controlando mi vida a su antojo, me cansé de estar ocultando lo que soy. Si no me quiere aceptar, bien. Pero no puedo seguir escondiéndome. Tengo que ponerle un alto.

—Yo estaré contigo en todo momento. —YiFan entrelazó su mano con la de Suho—. Claro, si es que me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida.

—Idiota. —Dijo golpeando suavemente el hombro de Kris—, sabes mejor que nadie que a pesar de todo te sigo amando. Incluso si todo hubiese sido verdad yo tarde o temprano te habría perdonado.

YiFan sonrió con la respuesta de este y no esperó más para volver a besar los rosados labios del más bajo.

—No sabes las locas ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor. —Murmuró YiFan sobre sus boca.

—Y yo de que lo hagas. —Respondió el otro entre besos.

Esa noche JunMyeon sintió que volvió a nacer, yacer en los brazos de Kris fue como tocar las estrellas con las manos, cada roce de sus cuerpos, cada beso compartido, cada promesa que se dieron iba impresa del más puro sentimiento que llenaba sus corazones. Era difícil expresar con palabras eso que los impulsaba a entregarse sin reparos el uno al otro.

Con ninguna otra persona en el mundo podrían sentirse tan embriagados de amor como cuando estaban juntos. JunMyeon creía que la explicación para ello era simple, sus almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas, él pertenecía a ese gigante troglodita y este le pertenecía, así era como debía ser, lo que pensara la sociedad y el resto del mundo salía sobrando, ¿Por qué tenía que negarse a amar si con ello no le hacía daño a nadie?

JunMyeon lucharía contra todos de ser posible, mas no dejaría que nadie lo apartara del hombre que llenaba sus días de sonrisas torcidas que lo hacían feliz. Si tenía que perder su estatus o su herencia lo haría, nada importaba más que el amor que sentía por Wu YiFan, esperaba al menos contar con el apoyo de su madre cuando le tocara enfrentar a Jung Suk.

Los dientes de Kris se clavaron con fuerza sobre la nívea piel del cuello de Suho y sus manos se entrelazaron al sentir lo cerca que estaba su culmen, los labios de YiFan buscaron frenéticos los de JunMyeon y bebió de ellos exquisitos suspiros llenos de anhelo.

La mano libre de Kris se coló entre ellos tomando el falo de Suho y masajeándolo al mismo tiempo que él se enterraba más y más en su interior. Con un grito ahogado, JunMyeon se dejó ir en la mano de Kris, aferrándose con fuerza a los anchos hombros de su amante, sintiendo como lo acompañaba con su orgasmo en aquel torbellino de placer.

Los corazones de ambos martilleaban en sus oídos, aún aturdidos por la intensidad del acto compartido, se dieron un último beso antes de caer presa del cansancio de sus cuerpos.

* * *

JunMyeon y YiFan abandonaron de inmediato el famoso congreso sin informar a nadie, no tardó en poner al tanto a SeHun de los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas, entre ellos la inminente reconciliación de la pareja. Este sonrió feliz por ver de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos de su hyung. Suho se disculpó por interrumpir el viaje de forma tan abrupta pero lo su futuro con Kris era algo que no podía esperar.

Los dos coreanos tomaron el primer vuelo que encontraron con destino a Seúl y el chino uno de vuelta a Estados Unidos, se despidieron con un apasionado beso en los labios sin importar lo que la gente pudiera pensar. Tenían todo planeado y cuanto antes lo hicieran, más rápido podrían volver a reunirse.

La idea para la repentina salida de China se produjo luego de que hicieran el amor, YiFan le pidió a JunMyeon que se fuera con él a América, allá podrían vivir su amor a plenitud sin ser señalados por una sociedad tan cerrada y conservadora como la asiática.

Suho solo estaba seguro de algo y era que mientras estuviera junto a Kris nada más importaba. Sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto aceptó de inmediato, regresaba a Corea por dos cosas: renunciar a su trabajo en la productora —diciendo a su padre unas cuantas verdades en el acto—, y poner sus documentos en regla para no tener problemas al emigrar.

Por su parte Kris en Estados Unidos se encargaría de comenzar los trámites para que él pudiera entrar de forma legal a ese país.

Primero harían todo en silencio, el único enterado era SeHun y este se ofreció a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Suho agradeció enormemente el ofrecimiento del veinteañero, deseaba contarle a todos sus amigos: JongDae, MinSeok, ChanYeol, BaekHyun, JongIn y KyungSoo, pero Kris prefirió que mientras menos personas lo supieran mucho mejor, Hunnie también apoyó la idea.

YiFan dejó en manos del joven Oh la seguridad de JunMyeon, el más bajo rodó los ojos solo de recordar cómo amenazó al pobre SeHun de que si algo le pasaba le tocaría responder ante él.

El vuelo a Suho se le hizo relativamente corto, a las siete de la noche ya estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Incheon. SeHun y él se despidieron al cada uno tomar un taxi para sus respectivos hogares, no sin antes prometer iniciar cuanto antes con los trámites del mayor.

Suho renunciaría un día antes de su partida a tierras americanas, por lo que debía mantenerse bajo perfil y continuar su trabajo como de costumbre. Cuando él no pudiese ir a alguna diligencia SeHun se encargaría.

Y así transcurrieron varias semanas. La explicación que dio Suho de su prematura llegada de China fue que este no quería más encuentros desagradables con Wu YiFan, además no vio en las conferencias nada diferente a lo que plantearon hace seis meses por lo que creyó más oportuno regresar y continuar su trabajo con las finanzas de la compañía. Para su padre su 'adorado' hijo supuestamente puso en su lugar a la sabandija de Wu, por lo que no le quedó más que bajar la guardia y dejarlo centrarse en su trabajo.

Constantemente hablaba con Kris por video llamada o por mensajería instantánea, el chino ya tenía casi todo listo, un documento más y podría ir hasta Corea a buscar a su amado, JunMyeon por su parte tenía todo arreglado solo le restaba esperar por YiFan, el tiempo le parecería eterno.

Tres semanas más fueron necesarias para que el par de enamorados se volviese a ver. Kris era conocido en el país por lo que entró lo más incógnito que pudo, no quería que su llegada a Corea fuera noticia en los tabloides después de año y medio del escándalo de la demanda.

Por fortuna logró pasar desapercibido.

Se instaló en el apartamento de Suho, ambos acordaron que de quedarse en un hotel sería más fácil que descubrieran su estadía en Seúl. Aprovecharon como locos el tiempo a solas, Kris quería pasar unos días para visitar lugares que extrañaba de la ciudad y un día antes de tomar el vuelo a Estados Unidos explotaría la bomba de su relación.

Sí, JunMyeon se decidió hacerla pública justo en el momento que se tuvieran que ir, no huiría como un ladrón en medio de la noche, lo haría a plena luz del día, mostrándole a todos que nada de lo que digan va a empañar su felicidad.

El más afectado con la noticia iba a ser su padre, Suho realmente esperaba que la compañía no sufriera ningún daño, pero conociendo la sociedad en la que creció esto era prácticamente imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me da bien escribir locura y media xD


	3. Tercera Parte

JunMyeon convocó una rueda de prensa de último minuto en las instalaciones de la empresa, el joven ejecutivo a pesar de ser solo el encargado de las finanzas de KJS Media, también era una reconocida figura pública dentro del medio, no era para menos, es el heredero de uno de los emporios de entretenimiento más grandes de Corea, razón por la que era de los solteros más codiciado entre las aspirantes a estrellas del Hallyu. Aquello terminaba hoy.

Kim Jung Suk se hallaba en estado de confusión al ser notificado del próximo evento a celebrarse, JunMyeon no le había dicho nada al respecto, por lo que fue inevitable no sentir que algo no andaba bien con su hijo.

La sala de conferencias estaba a rebosar de medios de comunicación, desde impresos a digitales y radiofónicos a televisivos. Según el comunicado del joven heredero, la primicia que les daría aumentaría los rating, visitas y ventas de ejemplares en los portales de los mismos. Como era de esperarse, todos sentían curiosidad y no dudaron en mandar su mejor corresponsal a cubrir el evento.

Al dar inicio a la rueda de prensa, JunMyeon se dedicó a hablar con los medios de forma calmada sobre su papel dentro de la empresa, un balance general de lo que fue el tercer trimestre del año y las previsiones que tenía proyectadas para el último, cuyas cifras eran muy bajas en comparación al primero.

Fue aquí donde el joven empresario quiso llegar, no tardó en poner al tanto a todos los presentes la razón por la que era casi seguro se desplomarían las acciones de la prestigiosa compañía de entretenimiento. Las exclamaciones de asombro y la lluvia de preguntas del por qué la decisión repentina de hacer pública su orientación sexual lo llevó al otro tema, el controversial caso de Wu YiFan y su relación con este.

Si declararse gay fue una primicia, que revelara a los cuatro vientos que mantenía una relación con el cantante chino y que se iría a Estados Unidos con él, renunciando a su puesto de trabajo y abandonando sus derechos como heredero de KJS Media fue la noticia que más revuelo causó.

También aprovechó la oportunidad para limpiar el nombre de su amado, revelando las tetras desleales que Kim Jung Suk utilizó para destrozar la carrera musical de Kris en Corea, exigiendo ante la audiencia que su padre pusiera a disposición su cargo como Presidente, para que un ejecutivo justo y recto tomara las riendas de la importante casa productora, para así garantizar que ningún otro artista del vuelva a sufrir un acoso como el que padeció el señor Wu.

Se despidió de todos agradeciendo la cobertura dada durante la rueda de prensa y se encaminó a dar ahora la cara ante su padre.

La conversación con este no bajó de los gritos llenos de insultos hirientes hacia su único hijo, pero a JunMyeon ya nada de lo que viniera de Jung Suk podía afectarlo, a la mala aprendió que para este él solo era un títere, uno que le serviría para delegar el poder y una descendencia que hiciera perdurar el nombre y patrimonio familiar, cosa que el primogénito terminaba de lanzar por el caño con su salida del armario.

Su madre también hizo acto de presencia, la bondadosa pero imponente señora Kim Hye Soo enseguida tomó partido por su hijo, poniendo fin al barullo de bestialidades que salían de boca de su marido.

La mujer no estaba al tanto de las bajezas de su esposo y rápidamente hizo saber a JunMyeon que contaba con ella para lo que fuera, como madre este tipo de cosas como los gustos de su hijo nunca pasaron por alto, pero esperaba el momento en que este le tuviera la confianza suficiente para decírselo.

Apoyar a su hijo no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con todo el show mediático que armó hacía poco más de media hora, no dudó en reprender verbalmente las acciones de JunMyeon por no tener más tacto sin que perjudicara la empresa. Su presencia allí también se debía a que quería tratar asuntos de negocios, pues a pesar de ser madre también era una de las accionistas mayoritarias de la sociedad que conformaba la junta directiva de la productora.

Con las revelaciones hechas por Suho era cuestión de horas para que las acciones de KJS Media fueran en caída, se necesitaban decisiones rápidas, entre ellas estaba la destitución de su marido de la presidencia y la designación de un presidente interino hasta que se pudiese realizar una junta extraordinaria donde nombrar al nuevo sucesor de Kim Jung Suk.

Hye Soo entendía porqué su hijo expuso de tal forma a su propio padre, era su venganza por el engaño y el daño a su novio, no había peor juicio que el de la misma sociedad, por un lado reveló su homosexualidad y por el otro desvió el tema de atención hacia Jung Suk, ni siquiera su esposo pudo haberlo hecho mejor, estaba más que claro que Jun sería el sucesor perfecto, era un jugador nato para manejar los medios a su antojo, pero después de anunciar su ida del país con Wu, esa posibilidad era inadmisible.

La mujer pidió un momento a solas con su hijo, necesitaban aclarar un par de cosas y JunMyeon debía entregarle algo en lo que trabajó todo ese tiempo desde que se reencontró con Kris.

—Toma, te va a ser de mucha ayuda al momento de levantar la productora luego del escándalo.

La mujer tomó los folios que Suho le entregó y al verlos sonrió al ver que su hijo no daba puntada sin hilo, tal como intuyó, tenía todo fríamente calculado.

—Sin duda eres un genio de los números y estrategias financieras, pero en cuanto a gestión, superas por mucho a tu padre. ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? ¿Acaso ese muchacho y tú no pueden hacer su vida aquí?

JunMyeon negó.

—YiFan tiene su vida en América y no puedo ser tan egoísta de hacerlo abandonar todo por lo que ha luchado

—¿Y él sí puede hacerte dejar todo por irte hasta allá? —Preguntó Hye Soo con seriedad—. Sabes que lo que más anhelo es tu felicidad, pero como madre no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que dejas todo JunMyeon, todo, por un hombre con el que no sabes si será para siempre. Creo que el egoísta aquí no eres tú sino otro.

JunMyeon sonrió con la sinceridad de su madre.

—Si pudimos superar las intrigas de padre, creo que podemos con todo lo que venga. Con respecto a lo de YiFan, no sé si será para siempre, pero lo que sí sé es que mi felicidad está donde esté él, por ahora no necesito nada más. —Fue la respuesta que pudo dar a su madre. Ella suspiró derrotada al ver que no podía hacer cambiar la decisión de su hijo.

—Bien, creo que no me queda más que darte mi bendición. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa, aquí siempre estará mamá con los brazos abiertos para arrullarte. Te amo JunMyeon, y si Wu YiFan es tu felicidad no me queda de otra que aceptarlo, aún si pienso que estás desperdiciando un futuro profesional brillante. —La mujer abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar llorar por la naturaleza del momento, dos toques en la puerta y la imagen de Kim Yerim anunció la visita de Kris Wu para el señor Kim.

Antes de que JunMyeon hablara, Hye Soo le pidió a Yerim que lo hiciera pasar cuanto antes, era mejor ir poniendo los puntos sobre la íes a ese par.

JunMyeon sentía las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza que le hacía pasar su madre, por suerte en ese momento YiFan sostenía su mano y escuchaba atentamente a su futura suegra.

—Descuide señora Kim, si bien puedo parecer un mal tipo con solo verme, quiero que sepa que amo a su hijo más de lo que alguna vez quise a alguien. Si llego a hacerle daño usted está en todo el derecho de castrarme si quiere, pero le aviso que eso no sucederá, porque prefiero antes matarme que lastimar a _JunMyeonnie_.

—Eso espero. No sé qué vio mi hijo en ti, debió ser muy especial para atreverse a tanto. Les deseo un buen viaje y mucha suerte para esta nueva etapa que van a comenzar, no es fácil iniciar una vida en pareja, ambos tienen todavía mucho que aprender y eso es algo que irán aprendiendo cada día —La mujer miró con tristeza la placa con el nombre y cargo de su hijo—. Y tú Jun, ya lo sabes, cuando quieras volver a ocupar tu lugar, aquí estará esperando por ti. Nunca dejarás de ser un Kim. Me haré cargo de todo tal y como lo dejaste especificado. Confío en tu criterio y sé que saldremos adelante.

* * *

Cuando YiFan y JunMyeon salieron del edificio de la productora, varios paparazis y reporteros esperaban en la puerta de este. La feliz pareja salió tomada de la mano con rumbo a una camioneta que esperaba por ellos, antes de subir posaron para los fotógrafos y Kris aprovechó para dar un casto beso en los labios de Suho, más tarde dicho acto sería la noticia del momento en varios programas de cotilleo.

Esa noche era la última de la pareja en suelo coreano. Una nueva vida los esperaba.

* * *

Salir de Corea fue una completa odisea, primero camino al aeropuerto los paparazis continuaban al acecho, pero ni eso fue capaz de quitar la enorme sonrisa de felicidad de sus rostros, el tiempo de espera en el aeropuerto fue casi lo mismo, miradas curiosas, flashes indiscretos y cuchicheos por parte de algunos viajeros, nada para lo que no estuvieran mentalizados.

Esperaron en el aeropuerto de Incheon hasta que su vuelo saliera, el viaje duraría alrededor de once horas, por lo que aprovecharían dormir en el avión todo lo que pudieran para llegar descansados.

Exactamente a las dos y cincuenta de la tarde Kris y Suho aterrizaban en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, en las bellas tierras californianas. El coreano estaba emocionado, no pudo evitar darle un beso apasionado a su amado antes de bajar del avión.

Después de pasar por migración y retirar su equipaje YiFan le pidió a JunMyeon que esperara un momento con las maletas mientras iba por un taxi, él asintió.

Aprovechó el Wi-Fi gratis que ofrecía el aeropuerto y sacó el teléfono, mandó una _selfie_ a su madre y al chat grupal con sus amigos acompañada de un mensaje avisando que llegaron bien.

Revisó la lista de conversaciones hasta que se topó con la de YiFan, tenía un mensaje nuevo. Suho lo abrió y este decía. _«Por favor, levanta la cabeza y mira hacia la salida»._

JunMyeon sonrió ante la ocurrencia del chino, pero lo picó la curiosidad y caminó hasta divisar un montón de gente con varios carteles para recibir a los recién llegados, lo que no esperó fue ver a Kris entre ellos comenzar a hacerle señas para que estos dieran la vuelta a los pequeños letreros.

Después todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, de un momento a otro YiFan estaba arrodillado frente a él, sosteniendo una cajita de terciopelo negra y los letreros ahora tenían un mensaje que hizo que a JunMyeon le picaran y humedecieran los ojos. ¿Realmente aquello estaba pasando?

Bajó la vista hasta donde estaba YiFan, quien lo miraba sonriente.

Antes de decir algo el mayor lo interrumpió diciendo las palabras más hermosas que alguna vez alguien le pudo decir.

— _El amor no conoce de barreras. El nuestro transitó un camino lleno de obstáculos y tuvimos que cruzar un laberinto para llegar hasta un lugar lleno de esperanza después de reencontrarnos... siempre he creído que las casualidades no existen y todo lo que acontece en nuestras vidas es porque así tenía que pasar, esas fueron las pruebas que tuvimos que superar para saber que el sentimiento que nos une es real_ —La voz de YiFan tembló un poco debido al nerviosismo—. _Yo Wu YiFan sé que mi destino está a tu lado Kim JunMyeon, por esa razón hoy quiero hacerte la pregunta más importante y difícil que jamás haré a nadie más que a ti, porque tú eres mi vida y quiero que me acompañes en ella hasta el final de nuestros días e incluso más allá..._ _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Suho miró a Kris y luego volvió a ver la frase que aún mostraban los carteles _«Do you marry me?»._

—¡Sí FanFan! ¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo! —Gritó emocionado viendo como YiFan colocaba la argolla de oro platinado con un pequeño grabado ornamental en los bordes que se asemejaban a las escamas de un dragón, « _su dragón, pensó JunMyeon»._

JunMyeon tomó el compañero de este y lo introdujo en el dedo anular izquierdo, sellando así el compromiso que juraban no romper.

—Te amo. —Susurró el más bajito lleno de júbilo.

—Y yo a ti, mi conejito. 

Kris tomó en sus manos el rostro de Suho y se permitió con toda libertad besar los labios de su futuro esposo como la pareja libre y feliz que finalmente eran. 

Ahora sí podían decir que tenían una nueva vida por comenzar y lo mejor estaba por venir, porque si estaban juntos, no había imposibles para ellos.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así mis queridos lectores, terminamos esta historia. Como verán dice que forma parte de una pequeña serie, todavía no sé cuándo publicaré el resto de historias, sigo divagando entre si publicarlas o no... si logro llenarme de voluntad y obligo a mi trasero perezoso a terminar de escribirlos, formarán parte de esta colección. 
> 
> Un abrazo, Lis ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer KrisHo, de verdad no sé si valga realmente la pena leerlo, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo. Amo el drama y los triángulos amorosos ❤️
> 
> Lis 🤭


End file.
